Red Toenails
by flight815surviver
Summary: Santana is in a rotton mood and takes it out on the one person who really doesn't deserve it. Just a cute little Brittana one-shot.


**Red Toenails.**

This is my first Glee fic, prompted by Bree-utiful in one of the forums. I'm used to M fics so this is kinda new territory so it does get a little dirty. Set after "Original song" but I don't think there are any spoilers tell me if I'm wrong. Go Brittana.

Santana Lopez was in a foul mood. Her phone had died sometime in the night and so hadn't woken her up in the morning meaning she'd had to skip breakfast just to get her cute ass into math on time. On top of that in her rush she'd forgotten her spare set of clothing, the fact that she needed a spare set of clothing just pissed her off further. Her bitchy mood had landed her two detentions before lunch and then some freshman cheerio 'accidentally' tripped her up in the lunch hall. She used to be fine without food but she'd used up the last of Sue's special brew about a week ago. But what really set her on a major war path was the blueberry facial she'd received on the way to Glee practice. Somebody was going to suffer, probably wheels, but she'd settle for anyone.

She stomped into the choir room and slammed down her bag before violently taking the chair next to Brittany, Artie hadn't shown up yet. "Where's your pushchair?" She barked at Brittany who just looked at her confused. "Where's Artie?" She clarified.

"Oh, Artie's not here today, Mike said he caught a bug but I don't know why he gets a day off school for it. Maybe he needs to take care of it." Santana ignored most of the latter, damn, she enjoyed insulting Artie but she was sure someone else would offer themselves as a decent target soon enough. "Look!" Santana jumped out of her skin as Brittany happily swung her bare feet right into Santana' lap. She glanced down to see bright red toenails wiggling up at her. She glanced to her right and Brittany was grinning expectantly at her.

"And I'm looking at what?" She knew she was being a little harsh but she really was in one hell of a bad mood.

"My toenails." Brittany told her, her smile falling slightly. "I painted them red." Well it was the truth.

"Yeah I can see that Brit. Why am I looking at them?" Santana asked, becoming more and more irritated as every moment passed without her tearing into someone.

"You like red. And I can't wear my uniform anymore so I painted my nails red." She wiggled her toes again. "Artie thinks it's cute."

Santana snapped.

"Artie's a moron. Red nails are over, they look cheap and tarty and they make your feet look huge." She knew straight away that she'd gone too far and hadn't been fair. Brittany picked up her bag and quietly left.

"Harsh San." Quinn said into the silence that had descended, everyone was shocked to see Santana be so mean to poor innocent Brittany.

"Whatever Q." Santana made sure everyone caught the fire in her glare and shut their mouth. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"You've been such a bitch today" Mercedes put her two cents in.

"As in more than usual." Sam agreed.

"What because I asked if you sued for that botched collagen job?"

"We just won nationals by working together now don't you dare wreck nationals for…"

"Shut the hell up Berry!" The diva looked like she was ready to continue, luckily Mr. Schu entered before a riot broke out. Or at least before Santana beat the hell out of someone.

She impatiently sat through the class before going to find Brittany. She found her sitting at one of the outdoor tables, head hung and bottom lip sticking out.

"Hey Brit-Brit." She said gently. "You wanna come over to mine and watch _Bring It On? _I got a cute new nightie." Brittany didn't respond. "It's baby pink." Still nothing. That was weird, pink was Brittany's favourite colour. "Brittany? Can you hear me baby."

"I'm ignoring you." Brittany said quietly, tracing patterns in the wood.

Santana considered pointing out that she couldn't be ignoring her if she was speaking to her but couldn't criticize her best friend when she was already so sad. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm ignoring you because you make me sad." Brittany gazed up at her sadly, she looked like a wounded puppy. "I painted my toenails red because you sad it was your favourite colour and last week you wore pink underwear because I like pink but you don't like my feet so I'm sad. And you were mean and you're only mean when people make you angry and I didn't mean to make you angry and that makes me sad too." She looked back down at the table top.

"You didn't make me angry Brittany. I'm angry because I've got a slushy stain on my white top and I haven't eaten much." She explained. "I won't be mean to you anymore."

"What about everyone else?" Brittany asked,

"What about them?" Santana asked.

"The glee club has been really nice to us and now we're not cheerios anymore we're kinda the same as them but you keep treating them like losers and I like the glee club. I like singing and dancing and most of the people in it. I mean Rachel bugs me and Sam's mouth is scary but Puck plays guitar great and Mikes an awesome dancer. And I like it when you sing too." She added shyly.

"I enjoy glee too." Santana admitted.

"Then why are you so mean to everyone?" Brittany asked.

"I told you Brittany, I'm a bitch when I'm angry."

"Are you angry because of me and Artie? See I did make you angry, it's all my fault you're nasty to our friends." Brittany' blue ears filled with guilty tears.

"No Brit, it's not your fault, I promise. I'm angry because…" Santana paused, yes she was furious that she couldn't have Brittany all to herself but he couldn't tell her that after the last time. "I don't like the way people treat me now I'm a gleek instead of a cheerio. I won't be mean to the club anymore, unless they do something to deserve it."

"Really?"

"If it'll make you happy."

Brittany threw her arms round Santana's neck. "Thank you. I knew you weren't a bitch!"

"Yes I am." Santana muttered hugging her back. "Come on let's go watch the film, or do you need to go see Artie?"

"No I hate bugs." Brittany said brightly, trotting off to Santana's car.

An hour later the two were snuggled up on Santana's bed. Santana had changed into her new, very flimsy nightgown and Brittney's clothes had been on the floor for sometime. Santana wasn't really watching the movie, the blonde's push up bra was much more interesting. Brittany however kept looking at her toenails.

"They look hot, baby, I promise." Santana told her, stroking her flat stomach.

"They don't look fat?" Santana wiggled down the bed.

"Nope. Beautiful." She said, placing a soft kiss on Brittany's toe.

"Are my calves fat?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Gorgeous." Santana grinned dragging her lips along those leg legs.

"My knees."

"Love them." Brittany giggled as Santana kissed the back of her knees.

"Do you like my thighs" Santana's hands ran up to her friends hips as she placed feather-light kisses on her inner thighs.

"Brittney." Santana looked up as the blonde's eyes fluttered closed.

"Mm- hmm?"

"She the hell up."

**The End**

A/N Not my best but please tell me what you think.


End file.
